


Proud.

by RaccoonEyedNerd



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Kinda fluff, momo's mom is an angel, very wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonEyedNerd/pseuds/RaccoonEyedNerd
Summary: Mina learns that things can actually get better, and that Hirai's pancakes can fix everything.





	Proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small thing I thought about, back into the positive stuff because, you know me, I can't help it.  
> Hope you enjoy.  
> Remember to follow me on twt @RaccoonEyedNerd for more gay, wholesome content

“I’m so sorry, I’m too clueless sometimes.” She whispered softly, like silk waves against her head, offering additional refuge on her arms, even on the comfortable darkness of the room at night.

 

She let her fingers ran over the skin of a cold arm, trying to bring warmth to the numbed skin, heart and soul with her caresses; the other girl hummed, apparently content with the comfort her touch provided.

 

“I should have noticed, I thought everything was okay and it’s been like three weeks.”

 

“You couldn’t have known, I’m good at keeping things to myself.” She finally answered, intertwining her legs with the other girl ones, like it was the most natural position for them to be in. “It’s not your fault, I didn’t expect you to guess either.”

 

She hid her face on the older girl’s neck and kissed the skin there, trying to sooth her even when she was the one currently hurting over the unavoidable. The older girl hummed and sighed, kissing the younger one’s hair before getting up from the bed to close the window, giving her time to admire the silhouette she knew by heart and heavenly touch, feeling her heart clench over the trials and tribulations they’ve been through since the beginning of their story.

 

“You can stay here for the night, you know mom loves to have you around and remind me about how much of a fine lady you are and how I should behave to be as proper as you.”

 

“Shut up.” She could feel her smile and that calmed her while she got back to the bed and hug her. “It’s just you’re too messy.”

 

“Not messy, it’s just a practical order only I understand, we’ve been through this, Mina.”

 

The younger girl chuckled and snuggled against the other girl’s body, her hand caressing the skin of her lower back under her shirt, just to feel her skin and warmth; it was like her personal cocoon of comfort and peace.

 

“I thought you’d want me to talk about it, I mean, how it happened.” Mina spoke against the older girl’s skin, sniffing softly.

 

“You already know you can talk to me about anything, and I know you didn’t want me to know about your parents; I respect that, and I know you will talk to me about that when you’re ready, and even if you feel more comfortable talking about it with mom, I will understand.”

 

“You both are too good to me sometimes.” She mumbled.

 

“Mina, people spend too much time of their lives hating stuff when they could love so much more; my mom taught me to love unconditionally, love my friends, love my family and love my girlfriend. I’m happy, Mina, and you’ll be too when this passes, because you can love instead of hating.”

 

Mina wished the light was on by then, to see the expression of pure softness and concentration on her face; she tended to wrinkle her nose when she explained something important and it was so adorable for the younger girl. Her fingers danced over the warm skin of her girlfriend’s back, rejoicing on the feeling she never got tired of.

 

“I love how you always say enough; not too much, not too little, just the perfect words. Your mother must be so proud of you, Momo.” Her voice cracked a little bit when she said the word ‘mother’, but Momo soon caught her tears on her thumbs, holding her face in the darkness to make sure she was listening.

 

“And I’m proud of you, Mina, so proud my chest feels like exploding. And you should be too, because you found strength on your own. I bet my mom is going to say the same thing; and I’m sure your parents will feel the same when they realize you can stand on your own and be happy with who you are. Just give them time, love.” Momo kissed Mina’s forehead and went on, holding one of the younger girl’s hands against her chest, so she could feel her heartbeat. “Don’t hate, Mina, you have to love. When you do so, you can move mountains.”

 

“What’s there to love in a situation like this, is there any love in rejection?”

 

“There’s always a little bit of love in all things; for now, if you feel insecure about what to love, love me. Love me until you realize what I love from you, and then you’ll love yourself again.”

 

“I already love you, Hirai Momo.” She whispered against Momo’s jaw.

 

“Then you’re closer than you think, Myoui Mina.”

 

Momo then yawned and Mina chuckled when she did so too, hiding her body under the blankets, enjoying that little piece of paradise the other girl provided her with; without asking for anything but love in exchange, it felt like a blessing and soon all the bad thoughts were slowly drifting away, giving space to dreams of love and peace with her girlfriend.

 

“Won’t your mother be suspicious if she finds me on your bed tomorrow morning?”

 

“Just go to sleep, Mina.”

 

**

 

Panic, that was the first thing Mina felt when she slowly opened her eyes and her mind started to work; Momo was nowhere to be found. She uselessly patted the bedsheets and sat on the bed, looking around for some clue about the older girl’s whereabouts, but she only found the messy room in the same state she found it last night.

 

Sighing, she assumed the older girl went to run some errands for her mother; she curled on the bed, supporting her chin on her knees. It didn’t take too much for the memories to flood her thoughts and making her throat tighten; she wanted to cry, but at the same time, she just wanted to give up on the tears and just let go from… Whatever. Momo did told her to see the good in every situation, but it was hard without her around to keep her grounded with that healing smile of hers.

 

As if on cue, the door of her girlfriend’s bedroom opened, but it wasn’t Momo who entered.

 

“Oh, you’re awake, sweetie. I was just about to wake you up so we can have breakfast.” The woman smiled and, for a little moment, Mina forgot about the Hirai gene and panicked at the prospect of being discovered in bed by her girlfriend’s mother.

 

“Mrs. Hirai, I’m sorry- “

 

“Oh, no need to say anything, sweetheart; Momo told me everything this morning.” She smiled softly, that smile she shared with Momo and that seemed to heal any pain on the heart.

 

“What did she exactly told you?” Mina asked softly, sniffing when the woman went to her and sat on the edge of the bed, putting one of her hands on Mina’s knee.

 

“Well, I hope that you don’t mind me intruding, but Momo told me you’d be staying with us from now on and that you’d be in the mood for my special pancakes when you woke up. That can only mean you really need comfort; you know you’re more than welcome in this house, I just thought that maybe you’d like to talk about whatever is bothering that pretty heart and head of yours. I know my Momo can be really smart, but she doesn’t always know what to say in certain situations.” Momo’s mother ran her fingers over Mina’s hair and she closed her eyes, sniffing before looking at her with sad eyes.

 

“My parents know about me… They’ve known for a while”

 

“When?” Momo’s mom sat beside her on the bed.

 

“I told them three weeks ago.” The woman nodded, giving her a knowing smile.

 

“Where have you been staying?”

 

“I stayed at Sana’s until she told me I really needed to tell Momo.” Mina shrugged.

 

“That was a good advice, Mina; Momo is your significant other, you can’t leave her out from things like this. Not only because she deserves to know, it’s because she’s the one who can really provide those little things you need right now to feel better, like love, care, Hirai’s famous special pancakes.” She started counting with her fingers, making Mina smile sadly.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be sweetie, we’re not disappointed nor angry at you, okay?” She hugged the younger girl by the shoulders and she didn’t find any more tears threatening to fall down her cheeks, it was like coming back home after a long day at school, Hirai women tended to make Mina feel like she was finally home. “Want me to tell you how it was when Momo told me about you?”

 

Mina sniffed and looked at her curiously, especially after hearing her soft chuckles.

 

“It was a mess… I think it was the first year of Middle School.” She started.

 

“But that’s when we met” Mina said, raising her eyebrows, Momo’s mother only chuckled more.

 

“She came home after running all the way from school; I was so worried because she was crying and she had scrapped her knees on the way, her uniform wasn’t dirty but her face was and I still don’t understand how she fell. She wouldn’t tell me what was wrong, she just repeated over and over again that she was sorry but she couldn’t help it.”

 

She did a pause and that was all it took for Mina to see the overflowing love coming from the woman towards her daughter.

 

“We sat in the living room for like it seemed hours, and she wouldn’t stop crying, she even had a runny nose. I remember telling her that, no matter what she had done, it probably had a solution and that I’d always be there to help her figure out the way; you can imagine how worried I became when she said this particular thing didn’t had a solution.”

 

“What did you say then?”

 

“You know Mina, I know my daughter has issues at school, but I know she would never do anything bad, it’s just not the way she is. So in that moment, I just looked at her and told her how much I loved her, and how I’d always be by her side, no matter what. That was the moment when she stared at me, cleaned her nose, and said: Mom, I met the most beautiful girl at school today, and I don’t know how to fall out of love with her.”

 

She smiled at Mina’s loving yet surprised expression, giving her a light pat on the back.

 

“Love seemed like such a big word for a twelve year old girl to say, but I swear I had never seen someone smile so much like she did when she started describing you… I knew then, that I wouldn’t let anything or anyone to take that smile from her face.”

 

“Didn’t it worry you? That your daughter fell in love with another girl?”

 

“Of course I was worried.” She said, nodding. “But It was because I knew that it’d be even harder for her from that moment; not all people are accepting of every kind of love, and I was terrified of my daughter being left out or hurt by people around her. It turned out that her friends were supporting of her, and I never felt happier.”

 

Mina just hugged her legs tighter, and she let tears run freely down her face when the woman held her again; she wished she had the same luck as Momo, but she also knew she didn’t, and It’d probably take a while for her relationship with her parents became decent again, or even existent. The tears on her eyes prevented her from seeing clear, and it was like they clouded her heart too; the woman beside her didn’t interrupt her cries, giving her clear space to let everything out.

 

“Support it’s the key on this moment, and I assure you, Mina, that you have all the support that you might need from us. We’re your family too.”

 

Mina felt grateful, even though pain seemed like the only thing on her mind at the moment.

 

Eventually, she cried, she wailed and kicked around in frustration and heartbreak; Mina sobbed until her throat hurt and her head felt dizzy and exhausted, ready to give up on everything because life felt unbearable, she was a lost child again. Her eyes burned and she had a runny nose, Mina could actually hear her mother scolding her for not looking like a proper lady, and that thought only made her cry more.

 

But this time -she started counting them from that moment- there was a Hirai there, ready to catch her no matter what.

 

“I’m proud of you, Mina” Momo’s mother said to her, giving her a gentle pat on the top of her head.

 

And Mina felt like maybe, she could overcome this one obstacle too.

 

“Now go and wash your face so we can go down, Momo must be waiting.” She ushered her out of the bed and towards the bathroom after a couple minutes, when she made sure she could actually get up. “I told her to not come upstairs until we were done talking.”

 

Mina just nodded when she entered, biting her lower lip and looking to the tiled floor because she was afraid she would start crying again if she looked into the woman’s eyes. She did not look to herself in the mirror either; she didn’t want to look at her broken self, reminding her yet once again about everything.

 

She just splashed her face with water and with that water, a piece of her heart dissolved itself into nothing and flowed away.

 

The younger girl had to look at her feet a couple times while she was walking down the stairs after leaving the bathroom, because she was almost sure someone had replaced her sneakers with iron and stone, making every step more difficult than the previous one.

 

It was getting to difficult to breathe.

 

But then, a pair of vans appeared on her way and she looked up to the owner’s eyes; a girl wearing an oversized Bioshock t-shirt and unintentionally ripped jeans, hair messy as if she was just getting out of bed sticking out from a navy-blue beanie she gifted to her on their fourth date, and a proud smile that made Mina’s heart skip a couple beats and the air go back to her lungs again.

 

“Hey” She said, and it was enough for Mina to know that everything was going to be okay.

 

“Hey”

 

“You hungry? I made pancakes with Mom” She simply said, holding out a piece of the sweet treat to Mina's mouth with a fork, no emotional remarks nor philosophical quotes to make her question the storm inside her heart. It was just Momo, feeding her a piece of a pancake.

 

And it was perfect.

 

“You did what? With who?”

 

Well, it also was Momo’s mother.

 

“Okay, okay, I just put the sprinkles on top” She raised her voice so her mother could hear her from the kitchen. “But I sprinkled them very well” She whispered to Mina, holding out her hand for the younger girl to hold “Shall we?”

 

Yeah, she would be fine, eventually.


End file.
